Since the organic lighting technology was invented, the organic lighting technology has rapidly developed due to its wide visual angle, high contrast, wide color gamut, and fast response speed. Each pixel of an organic lighting display is composed of a cathode, an anode, and an organic layer therebetween. When a voltage is applied to the cathode and the anode, holes transmits from the anode to a lighting layer between a hole injection layer and a hole transporting layer and electrons transmits from the cathode to the lighting layer through an electron injection layer and an electron transporting layer. The holes and the electrons are recombined in the lighting layer to emit light.
The organic lighting display includes a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) circuit backplane controlling a path to the anode, a pixel define layer on the anode, and an organic layer. The organic layer is formed on the anode under the opening of the pixel define layer using an evaporation method or an ink jetting and printing method. In an ink jetting and printing process, a printer jets a solution into the opening of the pixel define layer. The pixel define layer and the solution have hydrophilic and hydrophobic properties. In a size as small as a pixel, the surface of the jetted solution is non-uniform such that the thickness of a single pixel has larger difference. The color and brightness of light emitted by the edge of the pixel is different from that of light emitted by the middle of the pixel, so that the display effect of the organic light-emitting display is bad.